Golf is a game in which a player, using many types of clubs, hits a ball into each hole on a golf course in the lowest possible number of strokes. Golf club manufacturers and designers seek to improve certain performance characteristics such as forgiveness, playability, feel, and sound. In addition, in sets of golf clubs, such as sets of irons, continuity of the performance characteristics within the set may be desirable. Golfers prefer golf clubs that exhibit performance characteristics such as forgiveness, performance and playability. One measure of “forgiveness” can be defined as the ability of a golf club to reduce the effects of mis-hits, e.g., hits resulting from striking the golf ball at a less than ideal impact location and manner on the golf club head. Greater forgiveness of the golf club generally equates to a higher probability of hitting a straight golf shot. “Playability” can be defined as the ease with which a golfer can use the golf club iron for producing accurate golf shots. Better performance of a set of irons can be defined to include, among other things, increased peak trajectory, ball speed and distance, and/or shot precision.
Thus, there exists a need for a set of irons that improves at least the forgiveness and playability characteristics to provide a golfer with improved performance, consistency, and confidence.